gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Anshula Singh
September 13th, 2014 To Cassie for floop floop floop, also for showing me those magical items and helping me come up with presents. To Maxwell for the weirdest texts To Katie for crushing my hopes of being a danville White girl September 10th, 2014 To team super alpha super team team (totally got this wrong) for existing To Ro for the help To the interwebs for help September 9th, 2014 To Brian for being a competent VP and for turning in the docs when I was sick and checking if i was okay To Sarah for giving Trannicle my econ books To Ange for being a meep To my mom and dad for the support and the whole forcing me to stay home to avoid getting sick September 8th, 2014 To Dj for the lovely tattoos and new hairstyle To Katie for going pee with me To Mr. Bowling for the early morning laughs To Brian for helping me with Java September 6th, 2014 To Cassie for providing me with the most beautiful source of blackmail ever. To Max for being the... just... something when he was a kid To youtube for keeping me company To my fambam, for reminding me how much I'm going to miss them when I go to college in less than a year September 3rd, 2014 To Mrs. Haberl for giving me hope that I won't get shit on by colleges To Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Buckley, and Mr. Rossi for college lel To my teachers this year for being so fucking cool September 2nd, 2014 To Brian and Samantha for a good meeting To everyone of my NHS officers for replying promptly and Sarah for willing to find my econ books To Mrs. Utchen for being merciful and actually saying my shit timed write was decent September 1st, 2014 To mom and dad for the unnecessary but sweet compliments To Shraddha for coming over after a while To everyone else including Kritika, Paddy, and Neeraj for coming over To Eeshan for being the most perfect kid August 31st, 2014 To Alison for all the giggles over facetime To the person that meant the world to me once, for undermining me and actually treating me like horse shit and treating someone else a lot better. It showed me what i really want out of life, and how much I have improved as a human just because of this terrible event. To netflix for being cool To my macbook for becoming all sparkly and clean and reminding me how badly i want to go to college August 30th, 2014 To my bed for making me sleep so easily To Negeen and Remy and Erika for the chicken fries To Ange for the first 3 am deep talk in a while August 29th, 2014 To Cassie, for "late night/ early morning" talks and after school talks too To Jooj for the hugs To Max, Dj, Ange, Noah, and Rohan for making lunch the arguably best part of the day. August 28th, 2014 To Shivy for trying to take care of me To Angela for giving me the flan To Katie for being my econ partner and Mr. Blandino for being so cool To Rohan and Noah for picking a great lunch spot August 27th, 2014 To Angela for all of the laughs regarding your dress To my dad for taking me out driving and to mom for packing my lunch To Brian for running an efficient meeting August 26th, 2014 To Mrs. Lamson for her patience To Collin for giving me a ride To Sarah for giving me a hug August 25, 2014 To Mrs. Schikora for the help To Mrs. Buckley for the hug and discussions about the summer To my mom for making me breakfast To Angela for fulfilling the bet August 24, 2014 To Ryan for leaning on me when he needed to. Then falling asleep. To Max for the wonderful late night delirious discussions about religion To Rosalind for a fantastic phone call. To David for pestering me endlessly about stupid things, but making me smile. To Sarah and Angela for the other late night delirious conversations August 23, 2014 To Angela for literally being the most perfect human being and making this the best day ever and being my best friend and being my soulmate To my dad for taking me driving To my lack of focus for making me complete some stuff and put off others To my insomnia for coming back and causing me to stay up for the entire week August 22, 2014 To Mr. King for his patience and help To my dad for making me lunch To Max for not ignoring the P and asking which classes we had August 21, 2014 To my dad for going out at midnight and picking me up To Lick observatory for giving me the most beautiful night all summer and making me feel so small To Lucy, Zahira, Joe, Young, Jasper, Kaysee, Jennie, Megan, Lisa, Regan, Jason and everyone else for making tonight unforgettable and truly amazing. Especially the car rides. Oh and the sketch boba. Oh and the Karaoke. August 20th, 2014 To my mom for being born 43 years ago August 19th, 2014 To Nicole for the efficiency To Rihannon for the improvements To Ina and Aneesh for literally being the cutest kids on the planet To Katie for being able to come To Kristin and Sarah for being such wonderful friends August 18th, 2014 To Max for putting up with me and being a great best friend To Sarah for embracing me with her *sweaty* but beautiful face To Shivy for your kind words and concern To Alison for lovely conversations To Ange for existing and being my best friend August 17th, 2014 To Shivy for making some beautiful plans with me that'll make second semester unforgettable To Krithika and Paddy for some great insight and help To Tumblr for making me smile and giving me reminders on why things are the way they are, and how I'm happy with it. To Hulu for keeping me company when my insomnia acts up To my kitchen for making me all warm and fuzzy inside after a good midnight meal August 16th, 2014 To my mom for some needed bonding time To Adya for your help To Ange for a great conversation after a while August 15th, 2014 To the camera guy for actually letting my senior pictures look decent. To Adi for a lovely conversation after a while To Jooj, Sarah, Angela, Cassie, Hannah and Alison for making me feel pretty August 14th, 2014 To Ryan for literally the best late night talks in the history of ever and just the best conversations in general and just everything jsklfjsdkljfldkajfkldjaflkdajfkldsjaflkdsajflkj. Best conditionalities (is this a word) in the history of ever as well. We are so fracking sweggy. To Jooj for coming to me with her shiz To Sarah for also coming to me with her shiz To Shivy for... <3 keeping me strong August 13th, 2014 To Max and Neha for coming early and staying the entire time. Though annoying, it was still a great 6 hours. To Mom for getting me dinner To Sar for being strong To Noah for always putting a smile on my face and being the most understanding human ever August 12th, 2014 To Jooj for the wonderful lunch and deep talks in a while To my body for remembering how to dance and never letting it go To my family for existing To Shivy for inviting me to go out with him, although I had already made plans To Max for the best conversations August 11th, 2014 To my mind, for coming up with brilliant ideas To the universe, for being so absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way and blessing us with phenomena that is so extremely magical and fascinating in every way To the NHS members, you guys all are awesome for sticking around for 3.5 hours on a Monday morning and help stuff packets for the entire school August 10th, 2014 To my family, to my friends, and to everyone in my life: Thank you for existing because today was one of those rare days filled with so much happiness and so much laughter and so much mind numbing joy that I can't even begin to express my gratitude. Rakhi 2014 was absolutely unforgettable August 9th, 2014 To Shivy for always giving me a ride <3 To Chabot for giving me the chance to do what I love, have fun, and always meet new people To my mom for finally caving in and letting me get another ear piercing August 8th, 2014 To Noah, Ryan, Simran, Sarah, Katie, Rohan, Brian, Neha and Gauhar for being the coolest kids on the block To my mom for existing To Shivy for always being by my side To my class for being the most wonderful children ever August 7th, 2014 To Shivy for sending me some great links To Ryan for sending me snapchats that caused me to cry because of laughter To Ange for reminding me about myself and being my best friend August 6th, 2014 To Ryan for understanding everything To Shivy for accidentally making me hope and care To Kristin for leaning on me To Max for being a stalker August 5th, 2014 To Alekhya for being the most wonderful human on the planet To Arnav for being the cutest kid on the planet To my brother for being a little shithead August 4th, 2014 To Shivy for late night video chats, deep conversations, and everything else To my dad, for agreeing to take me biking To my mom, for always making me laugh August 1st, 2014 To Elton, for listening To Rohan, for silly conversations To my bed, for causing me to nap for 4 hours January 22nd, 2014 To Angela- for being you and being us and everything. To Katie- for bringing a smile to my face To Homayoon- for being one hell of an amazing and funny person January 21nd, 2014 To my lang group- for doing it To Ben- for genuinely trying and helping me make the best of what I have To Mr. Taylor- for a roller coaster of a semester. January 5th, 2014 To my quarter 1 lang group- for reminding me how crappy my current lang group is To Mayia- for being an amazing person and making the burden of lang less burdensome January 4th, 2014 To Angela- for providing me with human contact To Charlie- for teaching me a lot about myself To my brother- for watching movies all day with me January 3rd, 2014 To my mom- for being one of the biggest supports ever To Jason- for being a sweetheart To everyone that I met at Chabot- for giving me a place to call my own January 2nd, 2014 To Charlie- for trying to cheer me up To my dad- for letting me be his "daddy's little girl" To Rohan- for giving me the best Christmas present ever January 1st, 2014 To my dad- for choosing to dig me out of a hole To my mom- for making me eat even when I didn't want to To my brother- for always making me laugh even when I didn't necessarily want to December 31st, 2013 To my parents- for actually letting me spend time with some important people To Charlie- for never failing to make me smile To Jonas- for not leaving to go to a silly party December 30th, 2013 To Angela- for making me laugh so hard that I can't breathe anymore To my parents- for always making me smile even on the most stressful days To Sylvia- for giving me the opportunity to teach what I love